The present invention relates to a needlework toy animal whose forelegs move and which cries when its body is squeezed to thus provide both visual and auditory effects.
Conventional animal toys generally utilize pin structures to move the legs and arms, and have complicated structural disadvantages. Moreover, they do not realistically behave as an actual animal. In other words, they do not provide simultaneous leg or arm movements and crying.